


Do You Mind? (I Hope You Don't)

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacho tells Isco that he should stop kissing him during training. Isco doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Mind? (I Hope You Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbshwjHTku1r4a03mo1_400.gif) [gifs](http://25.media.tumblr.com/ae6de85f19da6ab2e7b91bddef4f0421/tumblr_mtjk6t4JhG1r67av3o1_500.gif) and [these](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OA9Q9ydM_8&) [videos](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEcDioEiY70)

Nacho was frowning at his laptop when Isco walked into the hotel room they were sharing. Isco toed his shoes off and crawled onto the bed, flopping down besides Nacho. 

“What are you frowning at?” he asked, poking Nacho in the side. Nacho made a weird spasm, glared at Isco but angled the screen so Isco could see the Youtube video Nacho was watching.

“You should stop kissing me,” Nacho said as he hit play. The video was short, just a few seconds, taken during one of their training sessions. The one where Isco had walked up to Nacho, completely ignoring the ball he was supposed to chase after, and kissed him on the cheek.

Isco chuckled and stretched out, moving closer until he was plastered against Nacho.

“Why should I stop? I like kissing you. Besides, you started it!” Isco replied, poking Nacho again.

“Stop that! And I didn’t start it!” Nacho hissed, grabbing Isco’s hand and holding it tight. Isco tried to wriggle his fingers free but Nacho squeezed harder and Isco admitted defeat, moving until he was lying more comfortable, his arm draped over Nacho’s stomach where Nacho held his hand captive.

“You did! Sometime last year. Here, let me show you,” Isco snatched Nacho’s laptop from his lap and awkwardly typed in some keywords with his free hand. He hit ‘enter’ and selected one of the videos that showed up.

“See?” he let the video play and shot Nacho a smug look when the Nacho on the video grabbed video-Isco and kissed him loud enough for the camera microphone to pick up the sound.

“Yeah, well… okay, fine. I started it,” Nacho admitted with a sigh and slumped down. Isco closed the laptop and moved it away from them before he straddled Nacho, grinning down at his surprised face.

“I guess I could stop kissing you on the pitch, if it bothers you that much,” he started, making a thoughtful face for a few seconds before he broke out in a grin again.

“But then I’ll have to kiss you in our room,” Isco continued, pulling his hand free from Nacho’s slackened grip so he could frame Nacho’s face, leaning down to smack a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

He pulled away slightly, taking in Nacho’s flustered face and on an impulse, Isco leaned down again, kissing Nacho carefully on the lips.

Nacho gasped and Isco backed away, carefully taking in Nacho’s reaction. He was still flustered and his eyes were wide, filled with surprise and shock and something else that Isco couldn’t place.

“If you don’t mind?” Isco finished softly. He ran a thumb over the spot where he had kissed Nacho’s cheek and smiled uncertainly at Nacho.

“I,” Nacho was struggling for words and Isco pulled his hands away from his face, making to move away from him. A hand on his arm made him pause and Isco watched how Nacho’s fingers circled around his wrist before meeting Nacho’s gaze.

“I don’t mind,” Nacho got out in a rush, copying Isco’s unsure smile of a few moments ago. Isco’s smile broadened and he leaned down again, draping his body on top of Nacho’s.

“Good,” he whispered before capturing Nacho’s lips for a deep kiss.


End file.
